


in the shade of colour blue

by OverTheMoonShine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied past Bokuto/Akaashi, M/M, Midnight Conversations, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: Akaashi wants many things — wants things so deeply that sometimes he doesn’t have the vocabulary to encapsulate it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	in the shade of colour blue

**Author's Note:**

> song title inspired by [someone's someone](https://open.spotify.com/track/5eU51YmH3XzhzNRzkJns27?si=80df8f58b9f749df)

“Sometimes, I think I’m being too greedy,” is what Akaashi confesses, straight-forward in the way that only the cover of the night allows for. His legs are tangled together with Osamu’s, sheets twisted between their long limbs. From the corner of his night-stand, the clock flashes _2.03am_. Tonight, they are in Akaashi’s apartment; and just for this moment, it seems like the world is only made of Akaashi, Osamu and the bed they’re on, drifting off into the inky blackness of the night.

They’re lying facing each other. In the dim lighting, he can barely make out the features of Osamu’s face, can guess that his eyes are closed, but he knows the latter is awake, even as his chest rises and falls gently the way it does when you’re on the precipice of sleep. “I think I’m being greedy,” Akaashi repeats, barely above a whisper, almost urgent this time, “For wanting so much.”

The words settle into the darkness of the room, not uncomfortable, not exactly. Osamu’s eyes flicker open, although his breathing maintains steady.

“I mean,” Akaashi continues, when it’s clear that Osamu has decided to wait him out. The silence is appreciated, if not a bit pressurising, as his mind slowly coalesces the pin-pricks of thoughts into an actual sentence. “I’ve already had my one chance.”

The words that go unsaid - his one chance: burning golden eyes and a devotion so fiery Akaashi’s sense of self had melted in the heat - are,  _ I shouldn’t get another. _

Osamu chuckles; the warm breath tickles the side of Akaashi’s cheek. It’s odd, given how much they’ve already done, their bare chests and jeans a messy pile by the foot of the bed a testament to this, but it feels too intimate. Akaashi resists the urge to flinch away, then feels a burst of annoyance bloom in his chest at his first instinct. It’s a tiny rebellion to himself, the way he shuffles closer to Osamu, their foreheads a breath away from touching. 

“Ya know,” Osamu murmurs, voice low and slightly horse. A bolt of electricity sparks up the line of Akaashi’s spine. Given the number of times they’ve fallen into this  _ situation _ together, Akaashi should be used to it by now, the way his skin crackles with tiny thunder-bolts at Osamu’s touch, his voice, yet it always feels like the first time Osamu had looked at him. The crackle of lightning that almost knocked him out. “It’s okay ta be hungry. You gotta let yourself want things. That’s just normal an’ all.”

Akaashi wants many things — wants things so deeply that sometimes he doesn’t have the vocabulary to encapsulate it. If words have power, then he has to be careful what he chooses to speak into existence. There are too many cautionary tales out there, of misspoken wishes to a malicious genie, for Akaashi to voice out his desires so wantonly.

On their first date, a nice sukiyaki place near Ueno Station, Osamu had leaned in close at the end, igniting the length of Akaashi’s skin with the sheer possibility of his embrace. He had whispered, sly and cheeky, like a secret he couldn’t wait to reveal, “I’d like to kiss you, if yer don’t mind. If yer want me to.”

It had only taken a second, his heart or his body, whichever could be called responsible for the sheer longing spiraling through his being, short-circuiting the reasoning in his brain, “Yes. Please.”

Words are dangerous, and wanting — with the way it blurs the edges of letters, muddies one’s true meaning — is deadly.

“‘Sides, life doesn’t work that way,” Osamu adds on, almost wryly. He reaches over to pull Akaashi closer, as if there were still a huge gulf of space between them, and rests his hands on Akaashi’s hips, absently tracing circles on the bare skin. “I don’t think anyone up there is takin’ score.”

Akaashi goes for the easier dig, ignores the way it feels like his entire body is bending towards Osamu’s touch, like sunflowers yearning for the briefest glance of sunlight, “You believe in God?”

“I got to kiss ya, didn’t I?” is Osamu’s reply, without a hint of irony. Even in the darkness, he can make out the way Osamu’s eyes are sparkling mischievously. Involuntarily, the corners of Akaashi’s lips curve upwards, and Osamu’s lips twitch in a half-smirk, satisfied with the reaction he’s elicited. “Proves that there’s some being in the sky lookin’ out for me.”

“I doubt that’s the basis of most religions,” Akaashi has to play the part of the rational skeptic. He’s well-familiar with the role, like a heavy, warm jacket you’d bought in your preteens that somehow still fits even when you’re now twenty-six, and wondering if it’s gone out of style. 

Osamu nudges him with his shoulder, teasing, “‘Ey, look at you. Don’t get all book smart on me when ya know I didn’t even go to uni.”

“Please, we both know you’re probably the more intelligent person between the two of us.”

“I ain’t gonna deny a compliment,” Osamu hums, as he preens at Akaashi’s words. Akaashi’s about to release a sigh of release, confident that he’s dodged the conversational bullet. But there’s no way Osamu’s the owner of a successful food franchise without knowing the meaning of persistence, he continues, a little more serious than moments before, “But really, there’s nothing wrong with askin’ for things. Yer know this right?”

“Cognitively, yes,” is Akaashi’s cagey reply, unable to shake off the coat. Perhaps, it strikes him, an epiphany that can only be birthed from late-night conversations, it’s not so much a coat than a straight-jacket.

Osamu lets out a cross between a laugh and a sigh, and Akaashi’s stomach drops like he’s failed an examination he didn’t even know he’d enrolled for. Then, Osamu moves in to place the tiniest kiss - like the gentle beating of a butterfly’s wings as it lands on a flower - on Akaashi’s fore-head, “S’alright, we’ve got all the time in the world to figure this out together.”

“I’m not gonna ask you to be my boyfriend,” is what Osamu had said, the first time their fingers had tangled together in bed, the same way their shirts were tangled together on the floor. “Unless that’s what ya really want.”

Akaashi had paused then, half from the sheer embarrassment of what had just transpired, the other half from the exhilaration that was coursing through his veins, higher than any victory on court had ever given him. Osamu had been looking at him, watching carefully. “Just give me some time,” Akaashi had said in the end, and Osamu’s expression had never flickered for a moment.

Yet —

_ Together _ is a scarf around Akaashi’s neck on a cold winter day, a pair of comfortable shoes to slip on for a long walk, a sweater — not too heavy, not too light, not a jacket strapping his arms tight around his body so there’s nothing left to hold — against the gentle cool breeze. From his night-stand, the clock now flashes _2.07am_ , like a life-time hadn't just passed since the confession that had started the conversation.

"All the time in the world, huh," Akaashi murmurs. He tilts his head up, looking at Osamu. His eyes are glimmering in the dim light, a pond with a still surface, with unfathomable depths until you take the first dip in, and fall. Akaashi smiles, and meets Osamu's lips with his own. He says, slipping the words into a gentle kiss that starts to quickly evolve into something much, much more, "I'd want that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i'd like to know your thoughts! 
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moon_froggo), and the fic graphic [here](https://twitter.com/moon_froggo/status/1369329293428416515)! <:


End file.
